


When The Night Comes

by writesometimes



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nothing says I love you like sharing smokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9262751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesometimes/pseuds/writesometimes
Summary: Lincoln reached out wildly, trying to get a better grip on reality. A form started taking shape beneath his hands, a voice cutting through his mental fog. Donovan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the events of the game

Rain pattered softly on the roof of whatever hotel they'd ended up in for the night. It was rather soothing, the steady rhythm of the water falling from the sky. Despite that, Lincoln was sweating heavily in his sleep. Tossing and turning rapidly, mumbling frantically to himself. It was happening again.

He was back in 'Nam. Stuck in that fox hole. The dark figures descended on him quickly. Before he knew it he was bound and gagged, helpless. He had to lie there and listen to his platoon die. All of them. And there was nothing he could do. The shadow figures could not be stopped by him, by god, by anyone. 

A familiar voice caught his ear, calling his name. "Lincoln. _Lincoln_. _LINCOLN_." Over and over and over. He tried desperately to free himself of his restraints. It was Donovan, calling his name. Donovan, somewhere out there in the dark, needing him, and there was nothing he could do. His heart felt like it was going to beat right through his chest.

Lincoln awoke with a strangled scream on his lips, panting. He tried to sit up in bed but something pushed him back against the mattress, gently pinning him there. Lincoln reached out wildly, trying to get a better grip on reality. A form started taking shape beneath his hands, a voice cutting through his mental fog. Donovan. His strong arms, soft middle, sure hands. John Donovan lay beside him in bed.

"Lincoln, _Lincoln_ , come on. It's okay. You're here now. We're home," Donovan soothed as he ran his hands over Lincoln's arms. Lincoln sunk into the mattress, relieved. Donovan rested his hand in the middle of Lincoln's chest, rubbing circles over his heart. With his other hand he reached over onto the night stand and grabbed a cigarette. Deftly, he lit it and took a drag.

"I thought they had you. That I was gonna have to listen to you --" Lincoln trailed off, releasing a shaky breath. Donovan lowered the cigarette he held between his fingers to Lincoln's lips and he took a short drag. Donovan immediately brought it back to his lips, savoring the knowledge that it had just graced Lincoln's lips. 

Donovan moved closer, winding their legs together beneath the sheets. "I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart, trust me. We're gonna be here, running the Hollow, for a very long time," he said running his fingers through Lincoln's short hair. 

Lincoln smiled pleasantly and tugged Donovan's hand back down to take another drag off the cigarette he held. "Promise?" he asked quietly. He held his breath, let the smoke float through his lungs, as he waited for Donovan to respond.

The blonde reached over and put the cigarette out in the ashtray on the nightstand. "Lincoln, I'm never leaving this spot. Right beside you," he reassured. Lincoln leaned up ever so slightly and kissed Donovan languidly. Donovan pressed back gently, lowering Lincoln back onto the mattress. "Get some rest, babe. You've gotta go cut the ribbon on that new hospital today," he whispered carefully. 

Lincoln hummed and tugged Donovan over so he was resting on his chest. "We really gotta stop smoking in bed," he laughed quietly. Donovan chuckled and pressed a kiss to the corner of Lincoln's mouth. It didn't take long for the pair to fall back into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished the game today and then this happened...
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://imwritesometimes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
